1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a coffee brewer structure and in particular to an improved funnel for supplying water to the brewer.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,647, 4,903,586, 4,632,023 and 4,791,859 disclose beverage machines such as coffee makers in which air is injected to mix with the water and coffee during the brewing cycle.